cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Total Drama Island
"Total Drama Island" is a reality cartoon show that aired on Cartoon Network on June 5, 2008. It takes place in Wawanakwa, Ontario, Canada Episodes Season One June-July 1a. "Not So Great Outdoors, Part 1" - June 5, 2008, No one voted off 1b. "Not So Great Outdoors, Part 2" - June 12, 2008, Ezekiel voted off. 02. "The Big Sleep" - June 19, 2008, Eva voted off. 03. "Dodgebrawl" - June 26, 2008, Noah voted off. 04. "Not Quite Famous" - July 3, 2008, Justin voted off. 05. "The Sucky Outdoors" - July 10, 2008, Katie voted off 06. "Phobia Factor" - July 17, 2008, Tyler voted off. 07. "Up the Creek" - July 24, 2008, Izzy ran away. 08. "Paintball Deer Hunter" - July 31, 2008, Cody voted off and fell in the water. August-September 09. "If You Can't Take the Heat" - August 7, 2008, Beth voted off. 10. "Who Can You Trust?" - August 14, 2008, Sadie voted off 11. "Basic Straining" - August 21, 2008, Courtney voted off 12. "X-treme Torure" - August 28, 2008, Harold voted off 13. "Brunch of Discustingness" - September 4, 2008, no one is voted off 14. "No Pain, No Game" - September 11, 2008, Eva is voted off again 15. "Search and Do Not Destroy" - September 18, 2008, Trent voted off 16. "Hide and Be Sneaky" - September 25, 2008, Bridgette voted off October-November 17. "That's Off the Chain" - October 2, 2008, Lindsay voted off 18. "Hook, Line, and Screamer" - October 9, 2008, DJ voted off 19. "Wawanakwa Gone Wild" - October 16, 2008, Izzy voted off again 20. "Trial by Tri-Armed Triathalon" - October 23, 2008, Geoff voted off 21. "Haute Camp-ture" - October 30, 2008, Leshawna voted off 22. "Camp Castaways" - November 6, 2008, Mr.Coconut voted off 23. "Are We There, Yeti?" - November 13, 2008, Duncan voted off 24. "I Triple Dog Dare You!" - November 20, 2008, Heather voted off 25. "The Very Last Episode, REALLY!" - November 27, 2008, Owen wins. End Of Season 1 Season Two This season will be called "Total Drama Action". It starts this Fall. It will have 12 of the old campers including Chris and Chef. 10 new characters. characters and teams: Killer Bass: Gwen Duncan Bridgette Cody Lindsay Tyler Diana Garret Ursula Danny Stella Screaming Gophers: Courtney Geoff Heather Trent Leshawna Noah Arianne Brad Jacki Edgar Greg Contestants Season 1 Killer Bass Men *DJ "the brick house with a heart" ( Voted off on Episode 18) *Harold "the dweeb" (Voted off on Episode 12) *Ezekiel "the home-schooled freak" (Voted off on Episode 1b) *Geoff "the party dude"(Voted off on Episode 20) *Tyler "the jock" (Voted off on Episode 6) *Duncan "the delinquent" (Voted off episode 23) Woman *Eva "the athletic weirdo" (Voted off on Episode 2) *Bridgette "the surfer girl" (Voted off on Episode 16) *Katie "the cute girl" (Voted off on Episode 5) *Sadie "the cute girl's friend" (Voted off Episode 10) *Courtney "the over achiever" (Voted off Episode 11) Screaming Gophers Men *Noah "the lazy genius" (Voted off on Episode 3) *Justin "the pretty boy" (Voted off on Episode 4) *Owen "the big guy" *Trent "the cool dude" (Voted off on Episode 15) *Cody "the dork" (Voted off on Episode 8) Women *Lindsay "the I love legally blonde" (Voted off on Episode 17) *Heather "the mean girl"(Voted off on Episode 24) *Beth "the wanna-bee" (Voted off on Episode 9) *Gwen "the hot goth" (lost in Episode 25) *Izzy "the psycho" (Leaves in Episode 7 and voted off on Episode 19) *Leshawna "the black chick with 'tude" (Voted off on Episode 21) Wawanakwa Staff Men *Chris *Grand Master Chef